Letter to Eli
by BGuate224
Summary: As Eli arrives home from a date with Imogen he recieves a mysterious letter sent to him: no return address. Clare finally gets the closure she had been seeking for using her favorite outlet, writing. Eli gets a shine on Clare's bottled feelings. 2-SHOT !
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi.**

Walking around with a cane _sucks_. I mean it is pretty cool being able to have a little skull dude to wack people with time to time, but not being able to walk right, having to take a death rap to school still (the bus), being classified as a cripple sucks more.

As I slowly climbed the stairs to my house, I glanced back at Imogen, already placing her helmet back on her weird hairdo as she revved her motorcycle up. I smirked in her direction though it didn't feel the same. _I _haven't felt the same since…that day. It's funny really, how every horrible thing to ever happen to me always seems to fall on that particular date, April 22nd. I think it's being haunted. Just saying.

As soon as I got my jiggling keys into the key whole and push the gray door open I was bombarded by mother, CeCe Goldsworthy.

"Baby boy! How was school? Did anything exciting happen? Were you able to walk around fine? Did you uhm speak to anyone in particular?" she asked me slowly trailing off on the last one, lowering her voice.

"Same as always and no, I didn't talk to her." I responded coldly.

I don't get it. My parents don't usually get so attached to people; their world revolves around them, me, and music. People always wondered how they managed to stay together…Anyways back to my point. They usually don't get attached to people so quickly yet my parents were absolutely in _love_ with Cl-my girlf-my _ex girlfriend_. It's taking some getting used to…

I mean I could understand why but don't they get I don't want to _hear it_? I'm the one trying to get over the break-up, I don't need them sticking their noses into something that shouldn't involve them anyways.

"Oh…" she trailed off with disappointment in her eyes.

I heard her the other day, talking to Bullfrog. They didn't like Imogen. They thought she was manipulating me, ironically enough. With Cl-_her_ it was the other way around. They thought she was too…sky rocketed, attention seeking. Well, on me and her's little 'ice cream pig out' in the park (well mostly her pigging out…) she started choking on the cone. She didn't stop choking until pretty much the whole crowd in the park was circling us. She then spit it out and flashed everyone a quirky smile, "haha I'm fine, sorry 'bout that. Ice cream. Anyways I'm Imogen, keep that in your mind!" she told them before abruptly grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the park, which was particularly hard considering I am crippled. My parents pulled up in the pick-up truck and told us they saw the whole ice cream fiasco and asked if she was okay, she waved them off with her hand and snuggled up into my shoulder telling them, "As long as I'm with my wittle Eli."

They never knew I even had a new "friend."

When I got home I got a very long talk…and another one the following day from my therapist.

So maybe she likes to put on shows, but she's an actress, the leading lady in my play! Of course she has to be a bit…spontaneous.

"Well any who baby boy it seems you got mail. There's no return address but since you pretty much exploded my ear last time I read one of your letters, here. Sealed and shielded from my eyes." She told me with her smile as she handed me the white envelope. In printed letters it spelled out my name and my address. I wonder what it's about…

"Uhm thanks CeCe I'm a go read it in my room." I told her as I started my limping journey up the stairs.

Once inside my room I took in a deep breath. It still amazed me that the place was so…clean. Well of course it's not spotless but as clean as any other teenage boy's room can get I guess.

And all to the help of…yeah.

Sitting on my black skull comforter I tore open the envelope to have a few sheets of notebook paper fall out, the ink bleeding out into the back. Hand written letters for mua.

_Dear Eli,_

I recognized the handwriting almost immediately. I've had to 'correct' it only a bit over a million times. She wouldn't…Slowly my breath started to go rigid but I closed my eyes and tried to gain control over it, I had to.

I kept reading.

_I know you're probably freaking out now, because knowing you, you would've recognized my handwriting instantaneously, like I recognize yours._

She knows me all too well…

_Actually that's what brought me to writing this piece. I found a note. A note written by you to Adam. Sorry I'm the one who found it in Adam's backpack instead. I didn't know it was from you and no I was not trying to be nosy! It just…slipped. Once I saw the first sharpie written letter I could feel my heart sinking into a deeper whole than what it already was. It was like a slap to the face. All this time I've been trying to forget about you (don't look so confused, you weren't the only one hurting in this situation Goldsworthy. Every little movement causes a change that impacts more than one would've thought) and then I see the smallest thing that could've ever reminded me of you and then Adam finds me crying. I read it though. I did. I read you telling Adam about the new _Goon_ comic, I read you telling him about your little case of writer's block, I read about you and Imogen Moreno. Now, I knew about your little…affair with Degrassi's new drama queen, I'm a smart cookie as Adam used to say. But…I never thought you guys were official. I never thought that you would just get up and move on. I guess that was my little naïve St. Clare side talking again, wasn't it?_

I could see the little dried wet spots on the papers, the intensity in the pressure she applied in her blue pen. She was crying while she was writing this. She was angry when she was writing this. Well so have I Clare Edwards.

_You and her, I guess it's a match made in heaven, what I thought we once were too. Nowadays I keep getting proved more and more wrong, maybe my genius is leaving?_

She is seriously not trying to be sarcastic on paper, is she? I may have rubbed off on her more than one would've expected.

_Anyways, something else your probably thinking is why you and Imogen is bringing me so much pain when I have new boy, Jake Martin, am I correct?_

Maybe…

_Well Jake is great. We were childhood friends and now we've been reunited and we're just having fun, something that has greatly helped me get my mind off of you. But as soon as he left from leaving me breathless-_

I never realized how tight I could make my fists go.

_-all I could think about was you. What you were doing, how were your parents, what you were wearing, were your eyes twinkling, how your foot was, everything. I know this may be a little late but I have something important to tell you. I hope you won't hate me anymore than you do now._

_Once, a very long time ago, a boy with an alluring smirk told a too stuck up girl to scream, at the top of her lungs. She tried it, and it erupted into a big failure which the boy laughed at. She screamed again, startling all the pedestrians around her, and shutting the boy up. In that minute she proved to the second boy in her life that she really didn't think too much of what people thought of her. She told him to try it, which he hurriedly made an excuse for, in that minute, the two teenagers made a connection._

_The same boy told her something else that same day, to talk to her parents about something that had been eating at her for a long time. He told her to write something personal, something that would build with emotion. Well Elijah, because of your amazing advice I am doing what you told me to do for the second time. I love you. There, that's my emotion. I've loved you probably since you crushed my then useless glasses using your intimidating hearse. I've loved you probably since you looked at me with your hypnotizing green eyes and told me they were dead. Everything about you said run away and intimidating yet I was not fazed and tried to dig in deeper. I succeeded. I found out a lot about you. I've found about the tragic end of your past girlfriend Julia. I've found about your hoarding issue refusing you to allow anything at all to be thrown away. I've found out that you hate bullies with a passion. _I found out you loved me_. Yeah, I know a few things about you. Yet, it was those same things that drove us away from each other. It was that same girlfriend that I felt intimidated by, that no matter how much I tried that I could never rank in the same category as her. It was that same hoarding issue that caused us to have one of our first fights. It was your passion for revenge on bullies that made a knife go flying your way as I stood on the sidelines and watched. I thought you were going to die, and I had to watch it all. Now tell me something Mr. Goldsworthy, do you think Imogen will stick around for all of that too? It's harsh and completely out of character for me to say that to you, I know, but really, think about it. Would Imogen have stayed in your car as you told her you killed your ex girlfriend? Would she spend many precious hours of her time to clean out her boyfriend's skeletons? Would she go back to you once she thought you were going to die because of your idiocies? Does Imogen live up to Julia's expectations? I probably never would've had the guts to say any of this to you in person, but writing has always been _our_ outlet. For some odd reason I don't think Imogen would like you crashing your precious hearse for her, almost committing _suicide_ so you could just see her. I don't think she would've enjoyed having her character in Stalker's Angel be killed and then blood dried. I didn't like any of these things either Eli, but I can't help but think that…leaving you was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. We've been through a lot, reading back I'm still questioning my sanity for still loving you even though we've gone through all this…drama. But you know what they say; all the bad things that happen only make you stronger._

_You're probably disgusted with me at the moment, making you remember every bad detail that we've had to endure together. Heck, I'm crying! But I wanted to do this. I had to do this. Eli, I've gone through a lot. So have you. We've gone through a lot _together_. Maybe you're over it now. Maybe I was the rebound for Julia? Maybe I was that final stage of closure you needed before you moved on to bigger and better things. Better people. Better love interests. Maybe Imogen won't have to go through half the things we've had to. I wish the both of you luck. I hope you're happy together._

_Really, if my predictions are true, then I'm the one who needed closure. And that's what this letter is Eli; this is my closure because now I know you know how I feel. Maybe I'm being a coward, not doing this is person but I'm just protecting myself. I don't need to see your beautiful face twisted with the disgust of seeing me again. I don't need your mocking laughter ringing in my ears as you tell me that everything with Imogen is great. I don't need anyone else telling me to stop pining after you. I don't._

_And here's another reason why I wrote this letter. Yes, I know, I have a lot of reasons. But think about it this way, if there wasn't so many reasons, I would've never written it and never would have received my closure. Eli, I'm going to visit my sister Darcy, the one in Africa. Things at home are becoming too hectic. I have to thank you though, for that idea of them being the one to rotate instead of me, but even that wasn't enough. My family home isn't enough for me. I'm going to visit the only other person in my family who hasn't been consumed in either their much younger secretary or their daughter's friend's dad or alcohol. I guess this is also my goodbye to you Elijah. I'm leaving on Saturday morning and if this letter was mailed to you the way I wanted it to be mailed, its Friday right now. No, I'm not home, so don't bother barbering me with questions on why I would burden you with this letter. This letter was for me and if you didn't want to read it, you didn't have to. It's not like there's an impeccable force grabbing you by the face and prying your eye lids open._

_Goodbye Elijah Goldsworthy._

_No matter how much I try not to  
>With much love,<em>

_Clare Diane Edwards._

_PS: tell your parents I say hi, I miss them_

I shakily put the six page letter down trying to catch my breath, Clare oh my, damn! She still loves me and then Imogen and my parents and AFRICA?

Tears leaked down my face for the longest time. I didn't know what to do, and that's how CeCe found me.

"Clare says hi…"

**A/N: So yeah I was thinking about doing another chapter, with a particular airport scene but im not too sure. I wanna see how people feel about this chapter first. Now that Imogen and Jake have both been introduced but their plot hasn't been abruptly shown yet ( until tonight I guess… ) so wanted to post this up before that happens. Tell me what you think please! What team are you ? Eclare ? Elimogen ( or elmo or emogen whatever you wanna call it )? Cake ? **

**Oh and do you guys think I went too OOC here ?**

**REVIEW**

**-BG**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Degrassi. Hope I reached expectations.**

His breathing was ragged and no matter how long his mother rocked him, sending sweet condolences into his ear, nothing helped.

Clare loved him.

Clare Edwards is in love with him.

She fucking _loves_ him. Present tense.

"CeCe s-she's loves me a-an-and Imogen sh-she's a-a-and FUCK CLARE'S LEAVING TO AFRICA!" he yelled as he tried to crawl out of his mother's lap. He was slowly limping but his foot was pretty much healed.

"Honey, baby, sweetie it's fine. You can talk to her and everything will be okay, you'll work everything out." She promised him as she slowly rose and wiped his tears off his face.

"N-no!" he yelled at her, causing a startled gasp to escape the blonde, "She thinks I'm _disgusted_ with her CeCe! Everything…" he trailed off as his hands formed tight fists, fists that resemble the form they took when reading about her and Jake, "She's completely wrong. I love her, sure…we…had some downs but, she's my everything…"

"Eli, honey I want you to take some deep breathes." CeCe told him with a pointed finger, her 80s hairdo slightly disheveled.

"NO! I have to find her!" he yelled at his mother with his nostrils flaring.

"Eli…" she trailed off as he bent his head down.

"Mom, you told me to talk to her. I'm doing it. I love her." He whispered softly as he glanced back up at her; his emerald eyes glistening to her with shining new unshed tears.

"Okay." She breathed as she folded her hands in front of her. Her vintage rings clinking together were the only sounds coming out of that room for a whole five seconds.

"Be careful." She told him with a smile as she ruffled his dark brown hair.

"You got it." He informed her, a smirk forming on his face. _The_ smirk. It's back…

Before she could register what was happening Eli was out of his clean-ish room, grabbed her old bike from high school and off into the night.

He went on a bike…with a broken foot.

She sat on his bed, looking around at all the progress her son had made, all because of one special girl. She gathered the letter into her hands and her chocolate eyes skimmed it, trying to grasp an understanding about what got her son so motivated. Clare's words hit her hard; hit her with her son's reality. But…she believed in the teens, believed they could fix their problems. She recognized the looks they sent each other. It's the same look she herself and her husband sent each other back when they were in school. The same look they sent each other now.

Minutes later her husband arrived from his late radio show.

"Hey CeCe where's the brat?" Bullfrog asked her as he poked his head into the doorway to his son's bedroom.

"Out. He's gonna get our little Clareabelle back." She told him trying to contain her growing grin.

"Oh thank God!" he told her dramatically, "I thought his dense mind would _never_ get the message." The big bellied man told his wife.

"Well he did, rude awakening but it did the trick." She winked at him.

"Oh and she says hi actually."

**-d-**

He hadn't ridden a bike in a _very_ long time. And now, with an almost healed foot it was much harder. He tried to avoid bikes as much as possible considering the fact that they were evil. Like the evil spirits in the novel Haunted by Chuck Palahniuk…

His leg was starting to hurt a bit. He ignored the pain. It was for Clare.

She wasn't lying (which was a very Clare thing to do) when she said she wasn't home. He called Mama Edwards and nothing. He called Adam, said he hadn't heard from her since last week.

Did anyone know where his ex girlfriend was?

No, correction.

Did anyone know where _his blue eyes _was?

Peddling down the streets he checked anywhere he could think of.

He checked the parking lot.

"_I think they're dead."_

"_Uhm, that's okay, I don't need them anymore. Got…laser surgery."_

"_You have pretty eyes."_

"_Thanks, ugh….see you around?"_

"_Guess you will."_

He found nothing.

Their bench.

"_Scream, at the top of your lungs."_

"_Ah…"_

"_Hm, that's the best you could do? Pfft."_

"_AAAHHHHHH~!" "Okay, it's your turn."_

"_Yeah…not my style."_

"_Wha-No you have to do it!"_

"_No you didn't hear me, it's not my style."_

"_You have to do it, you have to do it!"_

"_No!"_

"_I have to…"_

Still nothing.

The park.

"_Juliet, I will join you in the afterlife. Death come quickly so I can be with her A.S.A.P."_

"_Romeo! You drank the high fructose cola beverage, NO!"_

"_Star-cross not for long Romeo, for I shall join you in the afterlife."_

Nothing.

He checked the library.

"_Justice has been served."_

"_And if Fitz finds out-"_

"_Then I'll handle it. Now let's talk about more important things, like how you're going to thank me for getting Simpson of your scent."_

"_Well what did you have in mind?"_

"_Oh I don't know…"_

"_I have a French exam."_

"_I think you just passed it."_

Nothing.

The Dot.

"_Listen, I really like you air go I want your parents to like me."_

"_Well…since the new no PDA rule…Can I interest you in some contraband kissing?"_

Nothing.

The abandoned church.

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_But if I tell you it won't come true."_

"_Would it be extremely cheesy if I said…that I have everything I could've wished for?"_

Nothing.

'_Where is she…?'_

**-d-**

"Thanks again Ali, for letting me stay the night." Clare welcomed her best friend with a batch of freshly baked cookies in a container as she appeared on the Bandahri's doorstep.

"No problem. So I'm guessing you sent the letter." Ali asked her with a remorse smile as she tied her straightened hair into a high pony tail on the center of her head.

"Yeah…I definitely got some much needed stuff of my chest." Clare breathed out as she attempted at flashing the darker skinned girl another smile. She failed.

"I know when you're hiding something Clare." Ali deadpanned at her best friend.

"I told him I loved him Ali, I'm scared. How about if he shows Imogen or something and they're having a laughing storm at my stupidity right now?" Clare asked as she tugged on her curly auburn hair as she fell back on the Bandahri family couch.

"Trust me; he's probably just as confused as you are." Ali told her with her big eyes as she started clutching her flip phone cell phone.

"I just hope you're right." Was Clare's mumbled reply as she hid her face under a pillow.

"I'm sure he is." Ali mumbled once again as she eyed the evil contact she still had in her phone.

"Hey Clarebear? I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back." Ali called off to the girl as she was already strutting to her upstairs bathroom, just a precaution.

Taking a deep breath she reminded herself this was for her best friend and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" was the confused answer she called to.

"Drew…hi." She told him awkwardly.

"Hey…no offense but Ali, why are you calling me?"

"Yeah that wasn't rude," she snapped at him, "I need to talk to your brother." She breathed out as she leaned her head on the wall.

"Adam? …Why?" he questioned her.

"To save a romance." She told him.

"Oh…kay?" he questioned as he entered his brother's room.

"Hey bro." Drew called to his younger sibling.

He found his brother sprawled on his stomach absolutely absorbed in a comic, his beanie attempting to fall off. Geronimo…

"Yeah?" he called not even looking up from the graphic book.

"There's a girl on my phone for _you_." He told him with a snarky tone. The whole Bianca situation really left him scarred.

His brother's head shot up so quickly one would've never guessed it was down in the first place.

"There's a girl, on _your phon_e, for _me_?" he asked precautiously.

"Yeah."

All at once Adam jumped off his bed and hurried to the phone. He cleared his throat a couple times before grabbing the phone and whispering into it a husky, "Hey."

"Adam, it's me, Ali."

"Science club Ali, to what do I owe the honors?" he joked.

He heard her take a deep breath, "I uhm, I need you to do me a favor, PLEASE!" she pleaded with him.

"Okay…spill the beans Bandahri." He told her finally adjusting his beanie.

"I need Eli's number." She told him almost too quickly for him to understand.

"Woa ho ho slow it down a notch, why do you need Eli's number?"

He could hear the annoying noise of someone breathing into the mic again, "Please Adam, it's for both of our best friend's best interests."

"For…both of our…Ali what are you planning?" he asked of her getting strangely hung up on the subject.

"Just trust me on this Adam, please."

"…fine."

**-d-**

"Thank you Sav for dropping me off." Clare thanked the older Bandahri sibling unloading her two duffle bags from the back of his car.

"No problem but make sure to send us letters, keep us posted you know." He made an exaggerated wink, "Right Ali?" he nudged his sister.

"What? Oh yeah…mail us…" she trailed off as she looked left and right nervously playing with one of her rings.

"Is everything okay Als?" Clare asked the girl with a worried expression.

"She's probably just sad because she's gonna miss you so much Clare." Sav assured her with his smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Ali nodded.

'_Eli where are you?'_

**-d-**

He didn't know what to expect from the mysterious voicemail. Another thing from Clare? Probably not…Though he did _not_ expect what he got.

"_Eli, hi…this is Ali Bandahri. Uhm Clare's friend? The uhm short Muslim one with colorful skirts? Anyways enough with me trying to get you to recognize me, I only have one thing to tell you. Clare's flight is leaving at six in the morning. We're gonna be there at four thirty. Please Eli…make her stay. I know you still have feelings for her, I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! And if you got the letter…you know how she feels. I never thought I would say this but…Eli, save the day._

It was all the inspiration he needed. It took much reasoning from his parents though, to come home and stop hunting her when he could get her tomorrow in the airport.

So he closed his eyes…

To see his room again at four in the morning.

It took almost forty minutes to get to the airport.

_FUCK_.

He quickly tried to move around his room while trying to put some pants on, not even realizing what he was eventually wearing. All of this with that slowly healing foot of his.

He was shoving on the easiest to put on shoes (Shoe really…) he owned as he tried to descend the stairs.

He tripped on his cast.

He fell down the stairs.

Slowly he clutched at the railing trying to get up.

"Come _on_." He mumbled to himself, "For Clare…"

Then a skull was in his vision.

He looked up to see his parents holding his cane in front of him.

"Boy, as embarrassing as this may be for a teenage boy to hear…I'm a help you get the girl of your dreams back." Bullfrog told him jiggling his pickup truck keys in front of the boy's face.

He smiled, "Thanks guys…"

..

"What the hell, make the cars move!" Eli moaned as he tugged on his hair.

"Son…if I do something here today you have to promise you will never tell your mother." Bullfrog told him with a worried look in his eye.

"You're not some serial killer, are you?" Eli mumbled into his hands.

"That's as much of a promise as I'm gonna get from you." Bullfrog laughed as he reached into his glove compartment.

The next thing Eli knew he heard the sirens of a police car and the adrenaline of his car going.

He peaked out of his hands to see…oh my…_They were the fucking cops_?

Bullfrog was speeding through all the cars around them as a light on top of their truck blinked annoyingly with the sirens blaring.

"BULLFROG I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed as he watched himself fly past other cars and closer to his destination, closer to Clare.

**-d-**

"Well I guess it's time for our official goodbye you guys, security and all." Clare told them with a small side smile as she pointed her head to the metal detectors and security guards.

Sav opened his arms wide and she dug into them.

"Thanks Sav, for everything. You're like a big brother to me. I'm going to miss you a lot." She talked into his chest.

"Miss you to Clarebear." He told her as he released her.

"Ali." Clare smiled as she opened her arms.

"Clarebear~" Ali sang as she put her arms over Clare and took her a couple steps away from the security section of the airport, "You sure you don't want any last minute breakfast or a souvenir or something to bring Darcy in Kenya?" Ali pressed.

Clare laughed nervously, "I'm fine Ali now just hug me like you mean it and tell me all those heartfelt things a best friend is supposed to tell one another."

"I will!" she pressed, "AFTER we take a few more minutes of time…" Ali mumbled.

"Ali what's up with you?" Clare snapped at her with hurt.

"I just…don't want you to go!" wailed the girl as she clutched her curly haired girl again.

"I'm gonna miss you too Als, so much…" Clare trailed off as she started to feel tears invade her eyes.

"CLARE!" was a distant scream the trio heard.

Clare's nose furrowed in recognition of her name and she lifted her head in the direction she thought the noise was coming from.

"CLARE!" came the voice again.

"Who is that…?" she mumbled.

"BLUE EYES!" the voice roared and slowly she saw a fumbling dark figure trying its hardest to make it's way over to her.

"Eli…?" she asked the wind as she slowly took a step back, "no…"

"Clare don't fight it, listen to what he has to say!" pleaded Ali.

"No! Why would I do that? Ali did you set this up?" She screeched at the girl.

"I know what's good for you Clare." Ali told her stubbornly.

"Edwards…" a voice whispered in her ear sending familiar chills down her back,

She slowly turned around to face him, taking in his tired face.

"Eli." She responded coldly, "What do you want, where's Imogen?"

"Don't know, don't care." He responded as he leaned on his cane and reached into his pocket taking crumbled pieces of paper out.

"Last night…I received a peculiar letter with no return address telling me many things. Insecurities, truths, and emotions. Clare Edwards how the hell-"

She waited for his laughter, his mockery, her devastation.

"-could you ever think that I was disgusted with you? I LOVE YOU CLARE!" he declared as he let the cane drop to the floor and grasp her shoulders.

"I love every possible thing about you from physically to emotionally to everywhere in between. I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on your sky blue orbs and nor have I ever stopped loving you. You're the light to my day and the darkness to my night. How could you ever _think_ that you were a rebound? How could you not _get_ the Imogen _is_ the rebound. You're smarter than this." He growled at her as their noses brushed with their intensity.

"Eli…" she whispered her hot breath tickling his face.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. I want to smash little Jakey's face for even thinking you guys are associated. Clare, the biggest mistake in my life is _letting_ you walk away from me without fighting hard enough to get you back. Instead I go running to the next girl who even shows me more than a side glance, miss attention seeker herself! That's what the parental units like to call her…" Eli chuckled as he leaned his forehead against Clare's.

"I've missed you blue eyes, _so much_." He whined, "Don't…go…" he breathed.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard everything she wanted to hear coming from his perfectly shaped lips.

"I-I'm not happy here." She choked on the light sobs that were slowly trying to escape her.

"I could make you happy." He told her getting her blue eyes to meet his green one.

"Do you promise?" she asked him trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Cross my heart." He told her honestly.

"Don't joke like that." She told him before launching herself into his arms.

"I love you." He mumbled into her vanilla scented hair. How he missed this smell!

"No…not as much as I loved you." She mumbled into his chest.

Her glossy blue eyes looked up at him and he scooped low, kissing away all the tears that were leaking from her blue eyes.

"Do you think it'll work this time?" Clare hiccupped.

"We'll make it work." He told her with a smile as their lips connected for the first time in months.

It started off slow and sweet but slowly turned passionate as he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She complied and moaned at the feeling of having their tongues touch one again.

A low applause erupted around them and they broke apart to see couples all around them looking at them adoringly.

"Yeah…you guys _so_ owe me, just so you know." Ali told them mockingly as she crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, we definitely do." Clare told her as she cupped Eli's cheek and brought their lips together again.

"I could get used to these steamy kisses." Eli mumbled against her lips.

She smiled in it, "shut up." She told him.

'_Will do.'_

**A/N: well since you guys brought so many positive reviews up upon my little story I thought I'd update it quickly. 25 reviews ? you guys are awesome ! I wanted to give everyone shout outs but it think it would take to much ): but im glad I inspired, put out people's feeling, and hopefully I lived up to you guy's expectations of the airport scene and 'saved eclare' .**

**ALSO. I VERY recently just made a twitter account . feel free to follow me for future references:  
>http:  / twitter dot com / # ! / BGuate224 (just take out all the spaces and stuff)  
>I stayed up until 4 am for this chapter, I hope it was worth it~<strong>

**-BG**


End file.
